vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy
"I am Heavy Weapons Guy...and '''this' is my weapon. She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon...for twelve seconds." '' The Heavy (also referred as Heavy Weapons Guy) is one of the playable classes in Team Fortress 2 and a wrestler in VGCW. Originally a Co-Op Exclusive Wrestler, he formed one-half of Team Fortress 2 with The Pyro until the latter's retirement, in which Heavy made the jump to Singles Competition. In Team Fortress 2 The Heavy is a giant mercenary from Soviet Union known for his towering figure and devastating power. Using his enourmous minigun and his bare hands, Heavy can crush cowards and mow down tiny baby men with relative ease. Despite looking like a big shaved bear, Heavy isn't just dumb muscle. In fact, he has a PhD in Russian literature and is very knowledgeable about firearms. He even has some prior wrestling experience to boot, though he could never convince Tiny Heavy to wrestle or spar with him for fun after one of their poker matches. Recently, he was seen go-karting with his teammate, The Pyro, as well as Sonic and some of his friends. In VGCW Season 6: Meet the Heavy Heavy Weapons Guy was recruited into the VGCW by his old ally The Pyro to form a successor to Pyro's former tag team Team Fortress. On Christmas Eve, he made his debut with Pyro against The Dragons as one half of the aptly named Team Fortress 2. Heavy showed his strength as they scored the victory with Pyro pinning Jimmy Lee. The RED team returned in 2014 on January 7th, this time facing off against a tiny man wearing little baby girl shirt and a man who was giant man like Heavy. Though the REDs managed to fair well against the aliens, Heavy was too distracted by how silly the little baby man looked that he didn't notice the Pyro run off part way through the match. His guard was down and his partner was distracted by imaginary rainbows and baloonicorns. In a surprising turn of events, Heavy was pinned by baby alien man in girly shirt. Shaming his family and his team, Heavy spent his break training vigorously to make up for the embarrassment. Season 7: Teams are being Scrambled! Heavy didn't appear for the majority of the season, due to his status as Co-Op only wrestler, and Pyro's frequent absence. His future in the VGCW was uncertain after his teammate Pyro's retirement, with some suspecting he would be future endeavoured too. However, Heavy has been allowed to take Pyro's place in Singles competition, managing to beat Octodad in his Singles debut. He would later face Donkey Kong in a powerful Last Man Standing match on May 6th. The match was supposedly akin to a bar room brawl, but it would be DK that got the last laugh as he knocked Heavy down and out for the ten-count. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery vgcw_finisher_heavy.gif|MY FIST, THEY ARE MADE OF STEEL heavy_taunt_01.gif|KEEP CRYING BABY MAN